The field of memory applications is becoming more challenging as the performance requirements for memory-based devices increase. Because of the many useful properties of dual threshold voltage devices (e.g., adjustability, density, and drivability), memory systems comprising dual threshold voltage devices have superior performance over conventional memory systems.
Analog compensation techniques could be utilized to compensate for different bit error rates and temperature dependency. However, analog compensation techniques are very complex and consume good portions of both silicon area and power. Moreover, the analog circuits themselves are susceptible to both temperature and supply voltage.